The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software to enable a tag to show classification status, compliance, and aggregated health status in a cloud computing environment.
Tags are textual descriptors that users may apply to different resources, such as files or folders. However, tags do not display any status information regarding the tags themselves, or the resources the tags are applied to.